evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Lantern Power Rings
The Yellow Lantern Power Rings are the signature weapons of the Sinestro Corps and an item featured in the DC universe. History While Sinestro was a Green Lantern, he used his Green Lantern Power Ring to conquer his home world of Korugar. The Guardians of the Universe discovered Sinestro's treachery, they expelled him from the Green Lantern Corps and banished him to the planet Qward in the Antimatter Universe. On the planet, Sinestro met the Weaponers of Qward, and told them a Green Lantern's Power Ring can't affect anything that's yellow. The Weaponers of Qward had a long hatred of the Guardians and for several millennia have been trying to make a weapon similar to the power rings. They created the Yellow Power Ring, designed to project yellow energy and take advantage of the Green Lanterns weakness. Sinestro was able to use his ring, which used fear as a power source. The ring feeds off the fear of others and allows the wearer produce it into the victim's mind, making the Yellow Lantern powerful. Powers and Abilities *'Instill Fear': The Ring is powered the emotion of fear. The wearer can manipulate fear into exploring into an opponent's mind and create energy constructs of an their worst nightmare. ** Yellow Energy Blast: A Yellow Lantern can fire yellow energy blasts or create weapons of them. It can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. **'Energy Constructs': The ring can form any particular item or construct of yellow energy the user thinks of as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to make it physical. **'Energy Twin': A Yellow Lantern can create an "energy twin" of themselves that can travel at far greater speeds. However the ring wielder remains motionless. **'Invisibility and Light Refraction': The ring can turn the user invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around them. **'Force Field Generation': The ring can create force fields of different sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. **'Energy Absorption': The ring can absorb and store other energy. It can replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. **'Flight': The ring can make the wearer fly at incredible speed with the manipulation of anti-gravitation. **'Phasing': The Power Ring lets wearer to pass through solid objects. **'Kryptonian Charging': The Yellow Power Ring's yellow energy can charge the powers of a Kryptonian or Daxamite. **'Wormholes and Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, able to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. **'Time Travel': It has the power of time travel, travels, the more mastery of fear it takes the further forward in time the ring bearer travels. **'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has a limited ability to heal physical and minor injuries. **'Universal Translator': The power ring has a translation system inside so it can translate all sorts of languages/dialects in the universe. **'Homing Beacon': The ring has a homing beacon can lead one of Sinestro Corpsman to another. It can disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. **'Mind Alteration': The ring can erase portions of an individual's memories. It can also beam information from the ring bearer to another being. Weakness *'Hope Weakness': A Blue Lantern Ring fueled by hope can disrupt the transmission and power of one of Sinestro's rings. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Oppression Category:Torture Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Psychic Tools and Related Technologies Category:Elementals